Story So Far
This is a brief timeline of the events that have happened throughout the campaign, chronologically. For a list of which DM hosted each event, please head here. Campaign These events begin at the time of the original adventurer's coming to Absalom on the boat and joining the Adventurer's Pact . *The first group of adventurers landed in Absalom *Group split into two different groups *Each group headed to different inns *Emerson's group is assigned to the task of fighting of Kobolds outside of town *Jake's group is assigned to fighting some goblins in-town *After completing their tasks, they return to their respective inns. *The next morning, Risona accidentally snaps the neck of a drunkard, forcing them to leave the inn *Emerson's group attempts to head to the tavern where Jake's group is staying *The two groups participate in the Bar Game, resulting in Ryner almost being killed by Nagisa **Risona attempts to kill Ryner in the middle of the night **Risona botches the attempt, and Ryner fires Magic Missile as a warning shot **The sound causes Nagisa to check outside. **Rembrahk, who had been waiting all night for Nagisa to show herself, immediately charges her, slamming her against the wall **A fight breaks out between the groups, resulting in Nagisa dying, but is ultimately interrupted by the Goblin Invasion *The events of the Goblin Invasion happen **In Emerson's group, Risona is slaughtered by goblins in the sewers. **Airi appears and helps out Emerson's group **In Jake's group, a gilded egg is found after the death of a Demon Duck **Azil, takes the egg and shatters it, and has an experience with the Star Dwarf **In Cody's group, the party ran through the sewers with little gear, fighting through traps and goblins before strange otherworldly creatures appeared for a brief time. *The group reconvenes in the tavern *Cody leads the Burn and Pillage mission **Large group of adventurers head out to the north east to resolve a rampaging dragons problem. ** Party kills several whelplings and takes one hostage, forcing it to lead them all to the horde. ** Munin falls asleep on the roof and the party leaves him when they go to get the loot the next day. ** They get to the loot horde and are ambushed by an adult dragon, The Demon is ripped in half. ** A older, more powerful dragon, kills the first, and promises to spare the parties lives as long as they forsake their most valued possession in exchange for random horde loot. ** Party goes home, mostly disgruntled, but gets redirected to Osiron instead. ** Keith gets a giant mechanical crab. *Emerson leads the Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance mission **The party gathers information about the merging planes **Shadow is made King of Shadow Absalom *Jake leads the Temple of Anubis mission **The party accidentally defiles some of the sacred relics, possibly leading to issues later. ** The party successfully ends the odd happenings in the temple. *Emerson's group is summoned into the Material Plane by the Questioning Druids **Each party member involved is given a question written on a scrap of paper *Emerson's group returns to Absalom **Airi and Shadow state that Asa is the conspirator behind the supposed attack on Absalom **Asa is arrested after adding the rest of the group on her death list *Cody's and Jake's group, having completed their missions, head to Sothis *Emerson's group is sent on spleunking into a mysterious cave **Asa becomes a were-lion **The tavern's sentience is confirmed *Emerson's group begins heading to Sothis *On the way to Sothis, each group encounters a dangerous situation **Cody's group survives a short conversation with a disgruntled and belligerent sailor. **Emerson's group fights living statues **Jake's group *Once the group arrives in Sothis, and have rested, they begin their quests **Cody's group meets Rembrahk, who having had many journeys since the sewers in Absalom, has discovered a hole in the sands of Osiron. **Emerson's group explored a pyramid, and fail spectacularly **Jake's group begins the Small Favor arc *After exploring the area around Sothis, several of the adventurers decide to return to Absalom **Dragon wreaks havoc, and slaughters the entire party twice *Emerson's group accidentally falls into a trap-filled dungeon, and have to escape **Hekrion reveals to Airi while falling down a pit that he has a sister **A Contract Demon negotiates with the party, and takes Munin's soul in exchange for the resurrection of Iri (Time gap needs to be filled in here) * Jake's group travels deep under the sewer system of Sothis. ** The party encounters a tribe of Troglodytes. ** The party is Captured by Drow slavers beginning Captive. ** The party met with Azil's nemesis Gathil. ** The Gang managed to escape their captivity, continuing the arc. ** The party reaches the surface beginning Fading Twilight, Scorching Sands (Really could use a DM here, breaks without sessions is making what happened that affected the story difficult)